I'm Not Him
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Hiccup isn't his father. He isn't strong and powerful. He isn't brave and bold. It's about time everyone knows it. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2, DARK HICCUP, AND ONE MINOR CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Hiccup

Warning: Dark Hiccup, Character Death, SPOILERS FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2

::::HICCUP'S POV::::

I stood before Draco Bloodfist, my breathing labored. How could he? He killed my father. He will die. No Hiccup. What are you thinking?

Dark thoughts clouded the good. An Alpha protects his own. And the only way to do that is to kill the sick person who killed the man who raised me. Draco will be no more.

I rode Toothless to the tip of an icicle, Berk quiet behind me. Berk is my home...and he made a mistake threatening it.

"Do you see what you have done?" I growled. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "You killed my father, you threatened my home, you turned my dragon against me, you hurt these dragons, and you are one sick person. There is no changing you." My dark voice scared Draco and Toothless shifted. His light blue scales brightened as I moved my foot.

He launched himself at Draco, building up a fire blast in his mouth. I jumped off of him, landing on the so called Alpha. Toothless flew as much as he could to the icicle and continued shooting.

I retrieved my fire sword. In my threatening voice, I said, "This sword was meant to earn a dragon's trust. I vowed never to hurt someone, much less kill someone, unless it was unavoidable. You will be the first to be slain by this sword."

Draco laughed. "You can't kill me! I'm stronger than you."

I rushed forward, sliding under his legs and bringing my sword to his neck. "I think I just proved that you aren't."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized that his fate was sealed. "No..."

I grinned, surprising myself and everyone else. "Such a sad day for you." I pushed my flaming sword through his chest. His yell echoed in my ears but it had no effect on me. The fire spread from his chest throughout his body. I kicked him into the water, where his dead body floated above the still waves.

Meanwhile, I jumped off the Alpha and Toothless broke off one of the Alpha's tusks. The Alpha reared back and fell into the water, where I never saw him again.

Toothless and I were both murderers. I climbed onto Toothless's back. I moved my foot and strapped myself in.

"Hiccup..."

I looked down to see everyone staring at me, my mother and Astrid was horrified.

I growled and looked at the direction I was going to fly. "I'm not my father." With that, Toothless and I shot off at the speed of light, leaving Berk to wallow in the loss of Stoick the Vast.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Hiccup 2

::::HICCUP'S POV::::

"Here, Toothless," I said, tossing him a fish. He caught it in his mouth and gulped it down. I stood over the cliff. It had been four days since I killed Draco. I occasionally saw Astrid and the gang flying around here. We would hide in the trees or sometimes a cave until they passed. I always had to restrain Toothless from launching himself at my now ex-girlfriend for the first two days. Now he has come to accept it. They need to learn that I'm not going back.

I feel so bad for what I did. What had come over me?

Toothless cooed softly and nudged my arm. I slung it over his neck and we stood there for a little while, gazing at the sunset.

"Hiccup…" The same voice that said my name before I left. Mom.

"I knew you'd find me sooner or later." I whispered softly in Toothless's ear. "Plan B." We practiced this for the past four days. He nodded.

"What happened four days ago, Hiccup?" She asked.

Not turning around, I said, "What do you care? You were gone the first 20 years my life." That hurt her. I'm hurting everyone now huh?

"You said we can start over…" She whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Dad is dead. We are no longer a family. You aren't my mother."

Catching that the conversation was coming to an end, Toothless turned around and started snapping at Valka. I knew it pained him to do this but I don't want them in my life.

"Hiccup, why?!" She cried.

Still showing no emotion and still not turning around, I said, "Because I don't love you."

I heard Valka turn around and hop onto CloudJumper. I heard wings flapping and soon, they were gone.

"I'm sorry, Toothless," I said as he returned to my side. I packed up our stuff and climbed onto his back. "We have to move. They know where we are. No doubt Astrid or someone will come here. Let's go."

He shook his head before flying into the sunset, looking for another cliff to land on.


End file.
